


CUENTO DE HADAS

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando entraste al nido de Smaug el terrible pensabas encontrar a una terrible bestia dormitando, mas en su lugar lo que viste te dejo sin aliento, ahí sobre las miles de piedras preciosas, sobre finas sedas de diversos colores, un cuerpo humanoide te daba la bienvenida, un ser mitad dragón mitad hombre dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de tu presencia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El tesoro del dragón.

**Author's Note:**

> Re subiendo aquí esta vez si haré la tercera parte

**Cuento de hadas**

**El tesoro del dragón.**

-Te huelo ladrón muéstrate antes que te calcine hasta los huesos – aquella potente voz te hizo temblar de miedo, solo un minuto le perdiste de vista, solo un momento mientras buscabas aquella gema y fue lo suficiente para que frente a ti se alzara aquella bestia aterrorizante.

La mayoría de las historias comienzan con un "había una vez", en todas ellas siempre hay una príncipe, aquel que rescatara a la bella princesa del peligro de la asecha, terminando en un final feliz con su bella boda.

Siempre te gustaron las historias, anhelabas aquellas llenas de aventuras, donde la magia y el peligro eran el pan de cada día, donde sin importar que tan terriblemente difícil fuera, el héroe salía victorioso.

Y ahora ahí estabas tú, como el protagonista de esta nueva aventura, tu aventura, aquella que aceptaste aun conociendo los peligros, aun sabiendo que era posible que jamás regresarías a la comodidad de tu hogar.

Frente a ti, después de pasar por innumerables peligros y que apenas si sobrevivieras se erguía aquella temible bestia, aquel feroz dragón que podía destrozarte como a una margarita, y todo rastro del humanoide que minutos antes habías mirado había desaparecido.

Cuando entraste al nido de Smaug el terrible pensabas encontrar a una terrible bestia dormitando, mas en su lugar lo que viste te dejo sin aliento, ahí sobre las miles de piedras preciosas, sobre finas sedas de diversos colores, un cuerpo humanoide te daba la bienvenida, un ser mitad dragón mitad hombre dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de tu presencia pero fue simplemente un minuto en el que te descuidaste y ese bello ser ahora era un imponente dragón.

-Tu silencio ha sellado tu final vulgar ladrón – retumbo aquella voz nuevamente haciéndote salir de tus recuerdos, el no podía verte, pues aquel poderoso anillo te protegía pero, tu aroma, por el podría localizarte y estabas seguro que no sobrevivirías a un llamarada de su hocico.

-¡Espera! – gritaste desesperado, en aquel momento tenias que proteger tu vida y sin ocurrírsete nada mejor intentaste razonar con aquella criatura - aquí estoy – corriste hasta una montaña de oro para poder quitar tu anillo y salir a enfrentarlo, quizás era una mala idea, pero no deseabas que el supiera de la existencia de la única cosa que tal vez pudiera salvar tu vida.

-¿Qué eres? – pregunto al examinarte con la mirada al notar lo curiosa de tu forma y lo inusual de tu olor - responde antes de morir, te has atrevido a robar mi tesoro y pagaras caro tu osadía.

-Soy un Hobbit – le miraste con miedo - y no eh robado nada, y no pienso hacerlo… yo… me eh perdido – mentiste tan bien que seguramente nadie hubiera dudado de ti – eh viajado un largo camino, atravesando por varios senderos y cruzado miles de peligros, solo buscaba un lugar para descansar, mas al entrar el brillo de tu tesoro me atrajo, pero le aseguro poderosa inminencia que jamás osaría a robar ni una moneda de el.

-Mientes – rugió aquella poderosa bestia tirándote con su cola dejándote a merced de su hocico el cual se acerco mas a ti para inhalar tu aroma, para memorizarlo y añadirlo a su lista de aromas – nunca antes había olido un Hobbit – siguió hablando sin alejarse de ti - ¿ y dime, sabes tan bien como hueles?

-No – dijiste desesperado buscando la manera de zafarte de aquella situación – los hobbits no sabemos bien… nosotros contamos historias.

-¿historias? – te miro sorprendido o eso te pareció y tras alejarse de ti y recargar su cabeza sobre sus patas cruzadas hablo nuevamente – cuenta ya esas historias, y por tu bien será mejor que sean entretenidas, de lo contrario te tragare vivo.

-¿no vas a matarme? – preguntaste con miedo tentando tu suerte

-no mientras no me aburras – y nuevamente fuiste arrastrado por su cola para acercarte más a él - habla ladrón – rugió nuevamente y pudiste sentir aquel aliento tibio de su voz chocar contigo.

Empezaste entonces a relatar tu aventura a contar el cómo tú y tus amigos los cuales nunca nombraste por su seguridad pelearon contra orcos, como los troles quedaron convertidos en piedra y por supuesto su viaje por el bosque negro.

Hablaste de los elfos y sus calabozos, el viaje en rio y como juraste nunca acercarte a un barril al menos por un tiempo, narraste las cosas más divertidas, gesticulando con tus manos, con mímica y demás, encontrando entreteniendo a un dragón el cual te miraba fijamente y deseoso de mas, para cuando lo notaste tu historia había terminado, así como el día y tus ojos tan cansados se fueron cerrando aun cuando luchabas por mantenerlos despiertos, aun cuando sabias que eso te dejaría a merced de un dragón.

Para cuando despertaste de tu largo sueño algo suave te mantenía cómodo sobre todo aquel oro, tus ojos se abrieron poco a poco con temor mas se maravillaron al notar aquella maravillosa visión, en una esquina, donde un par de rebeldes rayos de sol se colaban por pequeñas grietas y agujeros de aquella gran muralla estaba el dragón, aquella impotente figura se encontraba en su estado humanoide, sin prenda alguna que cubriera su piel, los rayos de luz chocaban directamente con su espalda cubriéndole con un resplandor casi mágico, en cuando aquella figura se erguió pudiste notar como por una de sus manos, que asemejaban mas a una garra con filosas y largas uñas sostenía un pedazo de carne cruda de lo que parecía ser un jabalí, su rostro salpicado por aquellas manchas de sangre lucia perfectamente hermoso con aquel liquido carmesí escurriendo por sus labios, cuando tus ojos encontraron los de él, una peculiar corriente recorrió desde la planta de tus pies hasta el último de tus cabellos.

El aun mirándote se levanto tan majestuosamente que ni tiempo de girar la vista te dio, mas aun cuando quisiste hacerlo su mirada como dos cálidos soles te lo impidieron, camino lentamente hasta ti en silencio, sin perder un solo momento aquel contacto y tras quedar a tu misma altura, ofreció a ti un pedazo de aquella presa.

Mas tu mirada de confusión y repulsión a aquel festín le hizo enojar, por suerte hablaste rápido y tras explicar la necesidad de comer alimentos cocidos el solo rio y mordió nuevamente aquel trozo sin recargándose en aquellas telas, fue cuando notaste que en algún momento tu dura y resplandeciente cama de oro fue sustituida por aquellos suaves y aterciopelados ropajes.

Mas historias pidió tras haber devorado su comida, mas aventuras exigió por tu vida y tras quedarte sin ellas no te quedo otra opción que contarle a aquella bestia terrible tu vida.

Y le hablaste de las verdes praderas de la comarca, de tu perfecto agujero y todas las fiestas que ahí se celebraban, describiste con gran detalle aquel mercadillo al que solías ir cada semana a buscar alimentos y abastecer tus reservas, también de tu preciado jardín y de las plantas que ahí crecían, de la variedad de flores con aromas y formas distintas, de sus bellos colores y como los campos lucían como sabanas entretejidas sobre la hierba gracias a estas.

De aquel arrollo cercano en el cual de chico caíste muchas veces, de todos los arboles a los que solías trepar y de las varias veces que caíste de estos, le hablaste de la comodidad de tu hogar, con tal añoranza que poco a poco te fuiste ganando su confianza o eso creíste tu.

Pronto te diste cuenta que te habías quedado sin historias para contar.

No supiste muy bien como sucedió y que fue lo que empezó todo pero aquel día fue diferente, tú no hablaste y eso te sorprendió.

Aun solías despertar de tus largas siestas gracias a él, a veces eran por sus ruidos que hacia al comer y otras eran por que el mismo te levantaba y ofrecía como siempre presas crudas que comer, por suerte también había fruta la cual disfrutabas con entusiasmo era entonces que el recostado sobre aquellas sedas te miraba fijamente y te exigía que hablaras que le contaras todas las maravillas que tu conocías, pero aquel día no fue así.

No habías acabado de disfrutar aquel delicado durazno cuando su voz irrumpió entre el silencio de aquella sala.

-Para ser un solo un Hobbit has estado en muchas partes, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te trae por aquí? – te miro fijamente - ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que abandonaras tu hogar tan reconfortable? – sigo hablando y sentiste como un escalofrió te recorrió, tenias miedo, miedo de que supiera la verdad, de reconocer que ibas a por la gema y que tus amigos estaban dispuestos a matarle para recuperar el tesoro. Tus ojos se desviaron y tu respiración se corto un segundo cuando tus labios apenas se abrían para contar otra mentira fue entonces que sucedió – muchos hombres han venido antes que tu – su mirada se había desviado y ahora se entretenía acariciando aquellas monedas entre sus finos dedos con largas uñas – a todos ellos les he matado, al igual que a los enanos que antes habitaban aquí. Los hombres me buscan por avaricia, mata a un dragón y su tesoro será todo tuyo, destruye a la horripilante bestia y serás recordado en coplas y canciones eternamente, extermina a todo un clan de los nuestros y serás inmortalizado en la historia – su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, dolida y por un segundo tuviste cierta simpatía por el – los hombres algún día terminaran con nosotros, exterminaran cada criatura viviente y seremos reducidos a leyendas. Ya ha sucedido, las hadas y sirenas fueron más listas y se han refugiado antes de ser aniquiladas, los elfos son muy listos ellos también se ocultaran, pero nosotros, somos inmensos y nuestro linaje se extingue con cada nuevo héroe que se alza. Nosotros seremos solo recuerdos, aquellas malvadas bestias que fueron derrotadas por los valientes hombres – su puño se cerró contra un puñado de monedas doradas – y aun así no les odio ni la mitad de lo que detesto a los enanos – en aquel momento tu ritmo se acelero y decidiste definitivamente que decir la verdad no era tu opción – si hay algo mas avaro que un hombre son ellos, con su deseo de poder, y hambre de gloria. Tan vanidosos y al mismo tiempo estúpidos, ellos realmente no merecían este gran tesoro y si han caído no ah sido mi culpa, fueron ellos quien provocaron su destrucción, fueron ellos los que se lo llevaron – susurro dándote la espalda y cubriéndose con una ala dispuesto a dormir.

-¿llevaron?... ¿a quién? – preguntaste algo intrigado, mas el solo gruño y te ignoro por el resto del día, un momento incomodo para muchos pero no para ti que solamente te dedicaste a analizar sus palabras en silencio para no incomodarle. – Bilbo – susurraste después de varias horas en silencio – Bilbo Bangais es mi nombre – y esperaste una respuesta positiva de el, ya que habías tratado de mantener oculto tu nombre pero tras varios minutos nada paso.

Los siguientes dos días fueron iguales, despertabas en tu cómoda cama sin verle, junto a ti siempre habría fruta fresca y agua al igual que algunas presas que te negabas a comer por obvias razones, pero sus charlas se terminaron, apenas si te dirigía la mirada y aun que tu la apartabas por su obvia desnudes empezaste a extrañar aquella voz retumbante que siempre te interrumpía o reía ante tus historias.

Empezaste a anhelar la voz de aquel dragón.

-Una gema – susurraste después de varias horas – eso fue lo que me trajo aquí – cerraste los ojos para darte fuerzas y repetirte que eso era buena idea – la gema mas hermosa que un Hobbit pueda encontrar… lo siento. – mas él ni siquiera te dedico una mirada, solo te dio la espalda y medio gruño – lo lamento - repetiste – pero temí por mi vida si hablaba con la verdad, yo la necesito, es algo muy importante si no la llevo nunca… - no pudiste terminar tu oración por que ante ti aquel bello ser se transformo en el impotente dragón que era, y con su cola empujo hasta a ti una de las gemas más grandes y hermosas que tus ojos nunca hubieran visto antes.

-Tómala y vete ladrón…. Antes de que me arrepienta – rugió sin mirarte.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que habías ido en esa aventura, la tomaste entre tus manos admirando su belleza y pudiste verte regresar a tu cómodo agujero, entregar la gema y tomar a la bella hobbit en matrimonio, rodearte de pequeños, tus hijos y vivir feliz junto a ella el resto de tu vida.

-Bilbo – susurraste – te dije que mi nombre es Bilbo – dejaste caer la piedra de tus manos y temeroso te acercaste a él y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo fuiste tú quien busco su contacto, tus nerviosas manos acariciaron sus escamas lentamente acercándote a su cabeza y si no hubieras estado tan asustado hubieras notado el escalofrió que aquel majestuoso ser sintió.

-Bilbo – repitió él cuando tu llegaste a su hocico y acariciaste su nariz

-Bilbo – le sonreíste tiernamente.

-Bilbo – repitió y soltó una carcajada que en cualquier otro momento te daría miedo ahora solo te causaba alegría.

Y ese solo fue el comienzo de algo realmente horrible.

Sin historias tuyas que contar, pasaban el rato ahora escuchando las de él, su vida y poco a poco ganaste su confianza, te hablo del único amigo que alguna vez tuvo, de aquel que le enseño a usar su magia y sobre todo de la razón por la que atacaste aquel prospero reino, supiste entonces que no todas las historias hacen justicia a ambas partes y empezaste a dudar de tu misión, pasabas largas horas junto a él acariciando sus rizos para dormirle, aprendiendo, comprendiendo su verdadera naturaleza, un ser con un enorme poder y tan asustado con un chiquillo.

El matarlo no era justo, no después de todo lo que había vivido y secretamente decidiste buscar otra manera de arreglar las cosas, tal vez si le llevabas contigo, si le cuidabas en tu agujero, si tu… paraste tus pensamientos, si hacías eso nunca podrías casarte con ella, tu vida nunca sería la que esperabas y definitivamente no era eso lo que deseabas.

Lanzaste un largo suspiro y sin poder evitarlo susurraste su nombre, el de ella, la razón por la que deseabas tanto esa piedra y sucedió lo inevitable, te escucho, pregunto por ella, el quien era, por que te hacia suspirar y lo más importante por qué sonabas tan anhelante al hacerlo.

No pudiste hacer nada más que ser honesto, le hablaste de tu promesa, de aquella de llevar la gema más hermosa nunca antes vista y poder casarte con ella, tener muchos hijos y vivir pacíficamente lejos de las aventuras.

-La razón por la que podamos transformarnos en hombres – hablo luego de varios minutos en silencio para tu tortura – es el apareamiento, las hembras de nuestra especie son tan pocas que nos es difícil encontrar alguna, aparearse con los humanos es mucho más fácil – susurro – son tan avaros que están dispuesto a todo por un tesoro, nuestros nidos les atraen y pronto las hembras humanas aceptan el traer a nuestras crías a cambio de él. Has escuchado las viejas canciones, las coplas infantiles donde el valeroso guerrero asesina a un dragón y rescata a la princesa, pues te diré Bilbo que son falsos, ni son princesas ni asesinan a los dragones, al menos no en su mayoría, en cuanto nosotros derramamos nuestra semilla hasta el desierto mas árido se convierte en un verde y fértil campo – rio en aquel momento – sin embargo eso no siempre nos asegura que nuestro linaje perdure, la sangre humana es tan inmunda que uno de cada 100 crías que nazcan de una hembra humana se convierte en dragón – suspiro con pesar – si pudieran aparearnos con elfos sería más fácil, su linaje es tan puro que es mucho más fácil que nazcan dragones pero ellos son muy listos y lo saben, ningún elfo se acercaría a un dragón con esa intención. Ellos también creen que somos bestias que merecen la extinción. Respetan todas las formas de vida, menos a nosotros. – suspiro y le miro alejándose un poco para poder transformarse en un poderoso animal – sé muy bien lo que se siente, aquel deseo, el querer dejar tu huella en la tierra y que tus descendientes caminen por esta también – mostro su abdomen cubierto de las gemas más hermosas y vistosas que jamás haya visto – toma la que desees para tener a tu pareja Bilbo, toma aquella que consideres digna de ella.

Fue ahí donde lo viste, aquel pequeño agujero, aquella oportunidad para matarle y reclamar todo el oro de los enanos, la información que habías ido a buscar, la debilidad de aquel imponente dragón.

-No la necesito – susurraste desviando la mirada – si le llevo una gema, su amor hacia mi será meramente por interés, y eso definitivamente no lo quiero, si le llevare algo, será una cosa que yo mismo me haya ganado, que aun que no sea valioso sea especial, algo que realmente signifique algo, no una fría y vacía gema de brillante color.

El pecho del dragón se hincho de orgullo y tras transformarse nuevamente en un hombre te condujo hasta una de las minas.

-Eh aquí las ricas minas de este pueblo, sus grandes tesoros fueron sacados de aquí, busca entonces, saca con tus propias manos el presente para ella, uno que simbolice tu gran esfuerzo, pero sobre todo que sea más valioso que todo el oro del mundo – le sonrió y sin saber por qué le hiciste caso, claro que a las pocas horas de gran trabajo tú querías terminar con aquella tortura.

Los enanos siempre fueron magníficos mineros, ellos encontraban, extraían y labraban las gemas y adornos más hermosas que cualquier otro pudiera hacer, aquello requería de mucho esfuerza y tu aquella tarde lo comprendiste muy bien.

-Si al fin mira – sonreíste con gran triunfo, tu rostro aun manchado por hollín y tierra seca.

-Temo decirte pequeño Hobbitt que eso no es ninguna gema – sonrió con verdadera burla aquel que ahora era especial para ti.

-De que hablas es obvio que esto es – empezaste a frotarla para pulir un poco mas su contorno – un ámbar – suspiraste desecho – supongo que no fui hecho para la minería – su sonrisa palideció un poco, nada comparado a la que tenía una vez recuperado la piedra – no es realmente valiosa.

-Sin valor para cualquier otro ser pero de un valor incalculable si me lo preguntan – te miro mientras limpiaba tu mejilla manchada con el dorso de su mano – ella es el resultado de tu arduo trabajo, un verdadero tesoro que cualquier pareja estaría orgullosa a recibir – se alejo lentamente agitando sus rizos negros para recostarse nuevamente en las mantas y pieles que formaban su lecho – y si no es capaz de ver tal cosa, quizás no sea merecedora de ella – termino en casi un susurro que tu apenas si alcanzaste a oír, antes de volver a dormir.

No paso mucho tiempo más antes de que aquella piedra cambiara de destinario, para cuando te diste cuenta te encontrabas adhiriéndola a la armadura de gemas y diamantes que tenía el dragón en su pecho, cubriendo aquella fisura, tan pequeña para el pero extremadamente peligrosa, cubriéndola de todo mal, sin darte cuenta que en aquel acto se reflejaba algo realmente peligroso.

En cuanto terminaste tu tarea, que asentiste ante la protección que dabas a la única debilidad de tan magnífica bestia todo, sucedió muy rápido, en un minuto observabas como aquellos dorados ojos de miraban y al segundo siguiente te encontrabas con un durmiente hombre entre tu regazo, agradeciendo y aceptando tu avance, aquello fue una advertencia, algo que te decía que definitivamente las cosas no terminarían bien, pero como buen enamorado, aun cuando tu no lo supieras lo ignoraste y terminaste por acariciar sus rizos negros.

En algún momento trataste de convencerle de alejarse de la montaña, de ir a vivir contigo, prometiste un reconfortante y cálido nido dentro de tu agujero, comida buena y miles de atenciones si renunciaba a todo aquel tesoro, al reino que no le pertenecía y por un instante todo fue perfecto.

Debiste saber que todo fue demasiado rápido para ser verdad, en el momento que te despedías de tus amigos todo por lo que trabajaste se derrumbo, un simple gesto se mal interpreto y miles de promesas se desvanecieron en el aire.

El segundo siguiente tu cuerpo era aplastado por aquel enorme dragón, el cual con un crujido y tras varios gruñidos fue convirtiéndose en la figura del hombre que te cautivo.

Pero su agarre no se aflojo, su fuerza no cedió ni un minuto y por primera vez en tu vida temiste de verdad, aquellos dedos se enterraron en tu carne mientras luchabas por liberarte.

Sus garras rasgaron tu ropa, y por más que intentaste traerle a la razón sus ojos no reflejaban más que ira, furia salvaje de una bestia hambrienta, el deseo de un animal en celo pero sobre todo dolor, el dolor de perder aquello que había llegado a atesorar más que aquel inmenso tesoro.

-Por favor… Smaug – susurraste temiendo hacerle enojar más – para… estas lastimándome.

-¡Mío! – rugió con intensidad enterrando sus afilados dientes en tu suave piel, marcándola como su propiedad, derramando tu sangre y bebiendo gustosa de ella – eres solo mío – jadeo contra tu oreja en un gemido tan erótico y embriagador que si no estuvieras muriendo de miedo seguramente hubieras disfrutado.

-S…Smaug – jadeaste al notar que exactamente tu cuerpo reaccionaba poco a poco a la sensación de su lengua sobre tu piel, la humedad y el calor que recorría cada parte de ti, saboreando, marcando con sus dientes, examinando y memorizando cada parte de ti, dejando el testimonio de a quien le pertenecías.

-¡Mío! – volvió a rugir mientras abría tus piernas con una de sus manos – ¡quieto! – rugió mas fuerte al ver como pateabas con fuerza consiguiendo solamente un fuerte golpe sobre tu rostro.

-¡No!... ¡para! – seguiste luchando cuando era totalmente imposible liberarte de el – ¡detente!... no….

-¡Mío!... ¡solo mío! – siguió repitiendo una vez mas y tus manos fueron atrapas con una sola de las de él antes de que siguieras empujándole, inmovilizado sobre tu cabeza con tus piernas forzosamente abiertas para él, con tu resistencia cada vez más baja, no fue ningún esfuerzo el tomarte.

Comenzó como un pequeño dolor, uno de sus dedos luchaba por entrar mientras tu luchabas por liberarte, la tensión fue totalmente indiscutible, al igual que tus gritos de dolor, de tus suplicas, cuando el segundo entro no pudiste evitar patearle con todas tus fuerzas, gran error.

Sus dientes volvieron a sumergirse en tu piel cuando sus dedos salieron de tu cuerpo y antes de que pudieras sentirte aliviado algo mucho más grande y caliente lo sustituyo.

El grito de dolor que salió de tus labios solo fue ahogado por aquellos labios que demandantes bebieron gustoso de tu dolor y sin esperar aceptación empezó a embestir contra ti, la caliente piel rasgo tu delicado pasaje, desgarrándolo por dentro, dejando huellas en tu alma que jamás podrían ser borradas.

-Por favor – suplicaste con lagrimas en los ojos – para… por favor – jadeabas ante cada brutal embestida – te… te lo suplico – volvió a rogarte, pero tú le ignoraste.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta ignorando cualquier petición, enterrándose cada vez mas entre esa carne virgen, manchándola con su esencia, corrompiéndola y tomando algo de lo que se creía merecedor.

Reclamando a esa pequeña criatura como tuyo.

El clímax llego demasiado pronto para ti, pero no lo suficiente para aquel a quién tomabas, y después de llenarle con tu cálida semilla, de marcar ese lugar como tuyo también, volviste a tomar sus labios con fuerza y hambre, mordiéndoles y desgarrándoles, disfrutando del sabor metálico mezclado con su saliva, disfrutando de aquel dolor.

 

_" **Debes aprender a controlar esa ira, toda esa energía mal empleada y canalizarla en algo bueno, se que puedes hacerlo todos podemos"**_

 

Tiempo atrás había escuchado esas palabras y nuevamente volvía a perder a una persona importante por no poder serenarse un poco, por dejar que sus emociones rigieran sus acciones y lo transformaran en un moustro, en lo que siempre fue.

No fue hasta que miro la espalda llena de arañazos del pequeño hobbit que lo entendió.

No fue hasta que aquella mezcla de sangre y semen escurría por su adolorida entrada hasta manchar las pálidas sabanas que se horrorizo de sí mismo.

No fue hasta que al tocar sus rizos claros causando un estremecimiento de miedo que aquel sentimiento de asco le inundo, el era un moustro y había causado nuevamente el dolor de un ser amado.

-Bilbo – le llamo pero el pequeño solo se hizo un ovillo sollozante ante su intento de caricia – lo siento – pero ninguna palabra podría borrar aquella atrocidad – yo… te amo - mas la criaturita solo sollozo mas fuerte temblando de miedo ante cada palabra tuya.

-no es justo... - susurro quedito abrazándose a sí mismo - que me digas que me amas… después de lo que me has echo

Y fue entonces que supiste que él nunca seria tuyo.

 

 


	2. El tesoro del Hobbit

**El tesoro del Hobbit**

 

Sé que contaran esta historia, los valientes guerreros se convertirán en leyenda y por generación sus nombres se recordaran y usaran como ejemplo de valor para otros hombres.

Pero también se que no la contaran como es realmente, que con el tiempo esta ira cambiando y los hechos se convertirán en mitos, la verdad será adornada por héroes y villanos, solo por conveniencia de algunos.

Por eso es mi deber contar lo que realmente paso, alzando la voz para que se sepa que así como el más pequeño de los hobbits puede ayudar a salvar todo un reino, también aquello que es considerado mostrouso tiene una razón de ser.

En las colinas más lejanas de estas tierras, allá donde ni siquiera los más aventurados y valientes guerreros se atreven a cruzar, se dice que vivía un gran hechicero, su existencia está un poco en duda ya que nadie jamás se ha acercado lo suficiente y regresado con vida para contarlo.

Nuestra historia comienza ahí, mucho antes de que yo fuera siquiera un pequeño, un poderoso dragón llego un día, a la puerta de este gran mago.

Los dragones son avaros por naturaleza, ricos en magia y poder desde nacimiento, quizás la razón por la que los hombres les temen tanto es por qué precisamente son muy parecidos a ellos, ambos persiguen las riquezas, el oro y el poder rigen su existir, cosas que ellos creen equivocadamente que podrán llenar aquel verdadero deseo, aquel que no logran comprender hasta que ya es muy tarde.

-¿Qué es lo que trae a mis puertas a un poderoso dragón? – pregunto aquel mago sin miedo en cuanto le vio.

-Necesito aprender, enséñame a usar la magia, a controlarla a mi voluntad y te recompensare, niégate y destruiré tus huesos – amenazo la bestia.

-Dime tu nombre – pidió – dame el control sobre tu ser y te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber.

El dragón no era tonto, sabía muy bien que aquel mago dominaba perfectamente la antigua magia, y si le daba su nombre tendría poder absoluto sobre él, sin embargo por mas que le amenazo, por más que intento asustarle, el mago nunca cedió, entonces cambio de táctica, le llevo regalos, tesoros inimaginables mas el mago no cedía.

-Smaug – dijo una tarde cuando se quedo sin opciones y espero paciente a que el otro le usara a su conveniencia, pero en lugar de eso, una cálida sonrisa le recibió y desde entonces el mago le enseño todo sobre la magia.

El problema con el dragón era que no tenia paciencia, su temperamento explosivo le convertía en un ser totalmente agresivo, cuando algo no salía como quería destrozaba cosas, muchos bosques ardieron con su fuego durante el tiempo que intento aprender, miles de animales pagaron caro el estar cerca de su mal humor y cuando una aldea humana cercana se convirtió en cenizas el mago tuvo que detenerle.

 

_" **Debes aprender a controlar esa ira, toda esa energía mal empleada y canalizarla en algo bueno, se que puedes hacerlo, todos podemos"**_

 

Fueron las sabias palabras que le dio y aun que el dragón fingió entenderlas no fue hasta un par de años mas que comprendió el verdadero significado de ellas.

Aquella mañana era como cualquier otra, al fin había dominado por completo su trasformación y aun que detestaba usar la apariencia de los hombres tenía que admitir que era realmente útil cuando deseaba entrar en sus aldeas y aprender las pocas cosas que valían la pena de ellos.

Una mano sobre sus rizos negros le fue despertando suavemente de aquel nido dentro de la casa del mago, echo de plumas y paja, de calientitos cobertores y rodeado por el oro que robaba en sus múltiples viajes a las ciudades de los hombres y no que el hechicero lo permitiera, pero tú eras demasiado terco como para negarte en dormir en otra lugar que no fuera tu nido con oro y demás.

Un fuerte abrazo fue la forma en la que se sello aquella promesa, tu maestro y secretamente amigo fue llamado por un rey que deseaba saber el destino de su reino y aun que tu lo consideraste demasiado aburrido el mago acepto ir, dejándote solo por unos meses.

"Regresare pronto amigo mío"

Te sonrió mientras se alejaba ya que se negaba a dejar que le llevaras.

Mas los meses pasaron, el tiempo corrió y aun cuando ya era hora de su retorno el no aparecía, todas las mañanas al alba volabas hasta lo más alto de la colina y te sentabas vigilando su regreso, abandonando tu puesto únicamente para buscar alimento y dejándolo solamente al ya muy entrada la noche.

El aburrimiento se apodero de ti y decidiste crear un nido mas grande, buscar hierbas y demás que seguramente el apreciaría así que los viajes a la ciudades de los hombres retornaron, al principio no hubo percance, todo tranquilo fue ahí donde lo escuchaste.

Un pequeño rumor, uno que hablaba sobre un gran tesoro debajo de una gran montaña en el reino de los enanos y aun que tu deseo por el oro aun persistía, eso no fue lo que llamo tu verdadero interés. Se decía además que un poderoso mago había predicho la caída de aquel reino, que la desgracia cubriría aquel prospero país y que el rey furioso ante aquel atrevimiento mando a encarcelar y ejecutar al mago.

Como la mecha de un fuego artificial, así se prendió la ira dentro de ti, cabe señalar que en tu trasformación aquella ciudad se convirtió en ruinas y para cuando llegaste a la tierra de los enanos, tu auto control era nulo.

Escupiste fuego con verdadera rabia quemándolo todo a tu paso, reduciendo a cenizas a miles de seres que corrían despavoridos por sus vidas, entraste a las puertas de aquel gran palacio y buscaste con miedo y lagrimas a tu maestro, llamándole en rugidos, aboliendo todo a tu paso.

Para cuando notaste que no había ni una sola criatura en aquel lugar con vida te distes cuenta de la gravedad de tus acciones, ahí frente a ti, después de que te tus escamas dejaron tu cuerpo y tus manos pudieron sostener el cuerpo de una persona sin destrozarlo, abrazaste el cuerpo inerte de tu mentor.

La primera vez que derramaste lagrimas fue ahí, frente aquel que te había tratado tan bien, sobre el cuerpo de la única persona quizás en toda la tierra media te vio como algo más que un aterradora bestia, lloraste por que fue precisamente por tu ataque por lo que murió, le encontraste debajo de una columna con la garganta desgarrada seguramente de tanto llamarte, pero al ser cegado por la ira no pudiste escucharlo.

Aquel fatídico día no solo desterraste a un poderoso reino de sus tierras, ni aun rey de su tesoro, aquel día bajo tu propia mano destruiste parte de tu corazón.

Un grito desgarrador salió de tu garganta al ver que todo aquello fue tu culpa, decidiste entonces tomar aquel lugar como tuyo, reclamarlo tras arrebatarlo a la fuerza, y llevándote el cuerpo contigo te sumergiste en un profundo sueño dentro de aquel tesoro, dejaste que las piedras y gemas preciosas se incrustaran en tu estomago para no ser vulnerable, y aplastaste con tu furia a cualquiera que traspasara tus dominios.

O al menos eso intentaste.

No podías saber que precisamente gracias a eso perderías la otra mitad de tu corazón.

Cuando llegue a las faldas de aquella colina, tras pasar miles de peligros y con la única seguridad de que gracias a mi anillo tú no podrías verme decidí adentrarme.

Jamás creí que seguir a Thorin y toda su compañía me traería tanta pena.

El plan era simple y sencillo, entrar robar aquella piedra para el rey de la montaña y la joya para poder casarme con la Hobbit más hermosa de toda la comarca, pero cuando entre y te mire dormido rodeado de tanto oro en aquella, tu forma humanoide, no pude evitar sentir pena por ti, rodeado de tantas riquezas, de tantas gemas y piedras preciosas, de las telas más finas y costosas de toda la tierra media, pero completamente solo.

No lo entendí hasta ahora, después de ser la causa de tu caída, de orillarte a esa acción, de ser yo quien entregara tu cabeza en bandeja contra los elfos, no fue hasta entonces que entendí que ese fue el momento que me enamore de ti.

Tras entrar yo pensando en encontrar un horripilante dragón, encontrar una bestia devoradora de hombres y solamente te vi a ti, te veías tan frágil ahí en medio de mucho oro, dentro de aquella montaña de tesoros, abrazando tus piernas rodeado por tu larguísima cola y abrazado por tus alas, que dude que fueras tu quien tanto miedo causaba en toda la tierra media.

Intente ser sigiloso, lo mas callado que pudieran mis pies, tu no podías verme y eso me daba ventaja, o al menos eso creí, iluso de mi que no imagino que aquello solo te molestaría mas.

-Te huelo ladrón muéstrate antes que te calcine hasta los huesos – tu potente voz me hizo temblar de miedo, solo un minuto te di la espalda, solo un momento mientras buscaba aquella gema y fue lo suficiente para que frente a mí se alzara aquella bestia aterrorizante.

Frente a mí ya no estaba aquel hombre de pálida piel y rizos negros, ahora estaba un imponente dragón, que alzaba sus alas para imponer furia y descontrol, nuestro primer encuentro fue algo inexplicable.

Te hice enojar y tu furia casi me calcina teniendo entonces que mostrarme a ti y pedirte que no me devoraras, en aquel momento cuando tus dedos ahora casi humanos acariciaron las rizos sentí un escalofrió pero no era miedo, y en ese momento no supe describirlo.

Tuve que intentar distraerte, te platique de muchas cosas te narre mis aventuras y mi estilo de vida, todo lo que te tranquilizara y tu a cambio me mostraste aquella gema, la que debía de robar, y me preguntaste mi nombre, pero yo sabía cuál era tu poder y jamás te daría poder sobre mi persona y evite decirlo.

Pase varios días en tu nido, rodeado de toda aquella belleza y alimentando tu curiosidad con todas las historias que conocía, escuchando tu risa y secretamente adorándola.

No supe cuando fue que terminamos abrazados y que te convencí para dejar la montaña y todo su tesoro, para regresarlo a su legitimo dueño, como tampoco pude evitar aquel pequeño beso que te di cuando prometí estar junto a ti toda la vida.

Salir de la montaña no fue difícil, así como encontrar otro refugio para ti lejos de los enanos, aquellos que me festejaron y alabaron por lograr alejar al dragón y sobretodo devolverles su hogar, no fue hasta después que ellos se enterarían que tu no habías dejado tu tesoro, solo lo habías cambiado.

Debí saber que era tu naturaleza amar y desear el oro, las cosas brillantes de gran valor eran tu perdición, así como la ira descontrolable, nunca imagine que tú me mirabas y que aquel gesto de despedida fue lo que te descontrolo.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba sobre un nuevo nido rodeado de oro y gemas que habías tomado para ti, mientras me tomabas por primera vez, mientras destruías el amor que sentía por ti.

"Te amo"

Te atreviste a pronunciarlo y yo no pude más que llorar, por que no era justo que lo dijeras sabiendo que yo también lo hacía, no después de hacerme aquello, cuando desperté, tú ya no estabas y frente a mi miles de regalos se amontonaban, animales muertos y finas telas, todo con tal que te perdonara.

Salí a buscarte pero antes de poder encontrarte Fili dio conmigo, con tu nido, buscándome preocupado, trate de convencerle de que estaba bien pero tras ver mis heridas aquellas marcas que dejan claro que era tuyo me levanto y me llevo de vuelta con su rey.

Decir que Thorin estaba furioso era poco, intento hacerme hablar y me pregunto cómo me había deshecho de ti, yo no respondí, pero aquella mirada que le di supo perfectamente que era por qué me enamore de ti.

Entonces el nuevo rey fue víctima de la codicia y reclamo un nuevo tesoro, me tomo entre sus brazos me abraso con fuerza, me lleno de besos y caricias y trato de borrar aquellas marcas en mi piel, tonto de él, por que por más que lo intentara nunca borraría aquella marca que dejaste en mi alma.

Durante días no supe nada de ti, llegue a creer que me habías abandonado y que un nuevo tesoro ahora poseías, mientras a mis pies una nueva guerra se desataba, todos deseaban tu antiguo tesoro y el nuevo rey lucharía para protegerlo, aquello era una lucha perdida.

Por eso la robe.

Por eso le traicione.

Por eso corrí con ellos creyendo que hacia lo correcto solo para darme cuenta que me había equivocado otra vez.

Gracias a eso te encontré, pude dar contigo mientras regresaba con los míos con mis "amigos" aquellos a los que había traicionado, y te abrace y bese pidiéndote perdón por ser tocado por alguien más.

Y tu mirada tiste solo me hizo creer que ya no me amabas, regrese corriendo a sus brazos solo para ser llamado traidor, solo para ser repudiado y odiado por aquel que me reclamo como suyo y nuevamente desee jamás haber abandonado mi agujero.

Las trompetas de guerra podían escucharse desde nuestro improvisado campamento, la guerra era inminente y la muerte aun mas, y llore, no por que iba a morir si no por causar la muerte de mis amigos, de aquellos que ahora me miraban intentando comprender el por qué de mis acciones.

-Smaug – corrí a abrazarte una vez que te vi entrar por la tienda, aun con tu forma humanoide y todos los demás se sorprendieron, al escuchar tu nombre tomando sus armas.

-¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntaste, ni cuenta yo de que lo hacia mientras te limitabas a limpiarlas - ¿no quieres morir? – me miraste fijamente sin saber que mi negativa era por que lloraba de felicidad al ver que me amabas.

-Smaug yo…- intente hablar pero tu dedo me silencio para después mirar al enano al que supuestamente ahora pertenecía.

-¿vienes a reclamar mi tesoro? – la fría voz de Thorin retumbo por toda la carpa mientras todos estaban atentos a tus movimientos.

-No tengo que reclamar algo que me pertenece – tu mirada se intensifico y aun que todos pensaban en el tesoro que guardaba la montaña los tres sabíamos que no era así.

-Thorin no – dije al fin abrazándote – Smaug no va a atacarte, ni a nadie – mire a los príncipes que ya te amenazaban con sus armas – por favor – suplique aferrándome a tu cuerpo.

-Señor los elfos están a punto de atacar – aquel aviso detuvo su guerra de miradas y al fin me soltaste un poco.

-Iré a detenerles – me miraste con ternura – quédate aquí y no hagas nada estúpido – gruñiste con cariño – si algo le llega a pasar – mirabas ahora a Thorin - tu estúpida montaña será tu tumba – rugiste y me soltaste para salir de ella.

-No – grite y jale aquella túnica que te cubría – no vayas – suplique, mas tu solamente besaste mis labios en una promesa muda – tienes que regresar – susurre llorando – hay algo que debo decirte – volví a besarte.

-Lo sé – sonreíste – y ten por seguro que regresare a escucharlo – un último beso en mi frente fue mi despedida para después verte salir corriendo mientras tu ropa desgarrada caía de tu cuerpo para enfrentarte en batalla.

-¿Qué traes ahí Kili? – la pregunta de tu hermano me hiso perder de vista mi objetivo.

-No lo sé – respondió – lo traía el dragón consigo, es un ámbar.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y cuando vi aquella piedra salir entre los pedazos de tela corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la saliente donde saliste volando, te vi girar y escupir fuego y con la vista pude mirar como uno de ellos te disparaba una flecha.

Si jamás hubiera aceptado ir con Gandalf a con aquella compañía aun estarías dormido en tu montaña, aun soñarías con encontrarme y aun seguirías con vida.

**Smaug &Bilbo&Smaug&Bilbo&Smaug&Bilbo&Smaug&Bilbo&Smaug&Bilbo**

-¡No! – grito el pequeño Hobbit al verte caer en el cielo, tu única debilidad aquella que habías reforzado por aquel ámbar ahora te hacia caer.

Y mientras caías cerraste los ojos, en cuanto el agua de aquel frio lago te cubrió pudiste escuchar su voz, cuando volviste a abrir tus ojos te descubriste a ti mismo recostado sobre tu nido, aquel que construiste en la cama de tu Hobbit, rodeado del oro de su viaje y la vajilla de plata, un dulce aroma de pastel recién horneado te dio la bienvenida y cuando le vistes entrar con el postre en sus manos sonreíste.

Pero al abrir tus labios para llamarle, no pudiste respirar, un líquido helado entraba por tu garganta y pronto te viste nuevamente dentro de aquel frió lago, intentaste salir pero todo fue inútil.

Y pediste perdón con tu último aliento por haber roto tu promesa.

Y lloraste una vez más por abandonar  al ser que mas amaste.

-Nos has ayudado a recuperar nuestro hogar Bolsón – te llamo después de haber ganado aquella guerra – pide lo que quieras y te será tuyo.

-Quiero la piedra – susurraste tomando aquel ámbar entre tus manos, aquella que protegiera el punto débil de tu dragón.

-Tómala – suspiro el enano – siempre ha sido tuyo – te tomo por los hombros sabiendo lo que significaba para ti – pídeme lo que quieras Bilbo - hablo suavemente – te debo tanto que si tu lo deseas podrías…

-Déjame ir - ni siquiera le mirabas aferrándote al bulto en tus brazos – dejame  regresar a Bolsón cerrado y nunca me busques otra vez – le miraste con tristeza- por favor Thorin, solo quiero regresar a casa.

-Bilbo – susurro tu nombre con ternura – lo siento – te abrazo para dejarte marchar.

Ellos nunca sabrán que una vez en la comodidad de tu hogar te tiraste sobre tu cama abrazando aquel único recuerdo de tu amor, que sollozaste mil "Te amo" a la nada mientras las lagrimas derramaban tus ojos.

Nadie nunca sabrá que después de semanas de encerrarte en tu mundo volviste a sonreír solo por que tenías un recuerdo de él.

Solo por que tu también habías conseguido un tesoro que te hacia sonreír, aun tras su muerte.

En aquel lago, dentro de sus frías y profundas aguas, se encuentra un gran tesoro, se dice que un dragón lleno de gemas preciosas se hundió y que en el fondo aun se encuentran estas, lo que nadie sabe es que en ese lago no solo se hundió una bestia salvaje si no que en sus profundidades se perdió lo más valioso que pudiera poseer un Hobbit o eso es lo que todos creen.

**Author's Note:**

> Y que tal les gusto? de igual forma esto salio gracias a un rol con una amiga en otra pag jeje ...


End file.
